jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Beautiful Lie
|user = Riku Makino|namesake = A Beautiful Lie (A song & album by Thirty Seconds to Mars)|destpower = C|speed = A|range = C|durability = C|precision = A|potential = B|image = }}Beautiful Lie '( ''Byūtifuru Rai) is the Stand of Riku Makino, featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Digital Breakdown. Appearance & Personality Beautiful Lie is a humanoid Stand that gives the impression of a hybrid between a ninja and a cyborg. Towering in at a height measuring slightly above its user, accompanied by an athletic and well-built physique. It has no face and the head seems to protrude backwards. Riku is constantly surrounded by a whitish-blue aura whenever he manifests his Stand, accompanied by a glacial atmosphere around him. The Stand is completely under the protection of metallic whitish-gray armor, segmented by an aesthetic of black lines where some of those lines produce a pulse of sky-blue color running throughout the armor. On each side of its waist, a scabbard is placed on, drawing forth a traditional katana crafted by an enticing whitish-blue blade with frost and spark coming out from it. Beautiful Lie can draw forth either katana indiscriminately at a moment's notice, or going with the decision of unsheathing both to go toe-to-toe with a number of power-based Stands to compensate for its lack of destructive power. Beautiful Lie has no definite personality and like most Stands, it has absolute devotion to Riku, faithfully meeting any commands given to him without hesitation. Abilities '''Ice Manipulation Beautiful Lie's most preferred katana bestows its host the ability to have complete control over ice. The element imparts a versatile style in its use as a beneficial asset to Beautiful Lie's capabilities, allowing Riku to craftily devise offensive or defensive strategies. When it comes to the offensive, Beautiful Lie launches an ice shard which freezes over the target upon making a hit. Surprisingly, its resilient durability against the heat makes it possible to turn fire completely solid when hit. By freezing the soles of his feet, Riku can slide towards his target where knocks them down to their feet. The blade's excellent precision makes it possible to flash freeze particular regions or cool down the contents without affecting the entire structure, made discernible by Beautiful Lie rapidly cooling the air inside Chester's lungs without the latter being solid ice. For a more methodical and defensive approach, it freezes the air molecules around him to conjure a suit of ice having the durability to withstand an onslaught of attacks and upon discarding the armor as an ice statue, the enemy will be immediately frozen all over upon contact with it. Should the enemy be aware of the ice statue's effects, Riku can simply hurl the object towards the target, freezing them on their tracks. The Stand can also manifest a layer of ice across the ground where enemies, barring Riku himself or any of his allies, will constantly slip around. In conjunction of his electrical abilities, the ice-covered area can be coated by an electrical cloak that not only slips the enemy, but electrocutes them as well should they fall. This method isn't limited to the ground only, as it can be used on walls, ceilings, and normal objects. Beautiful Lie's appearance induces anything made of ice to gravitate towards Riku, however this particular trait can be nullified to prevent unwanted suspicion. In combat, he can use a sheet of ice as a board to ride through his surroundings. Electricity Manipulation The second katana grants Riku full control over the element of electricity. Although the element can be utilized for straightforward offensive advantages, Riku prefers to make use of it in the guise of an instant trap or an enhancer to his Stand's physical attacks. Mostly used to coat over objects with a portion of electricity that shocks anyone who touches the electrically charged objects. When two objects are both charged with electricity, they connect together into a lightning bolt which strikes the perceived adversary of its master's choosing within a 10 meter radius. Beautiful Lie can turn non-solid material into electrical traps as well, turning the entire air confined inside a room that temporarily paralyzes anyone who takes a breath of it. It even transformed an entire lake into one big electric chair that solely seeks to electrocute any enemy passing through it, however the marine life inside said lake are spared from being submitted to its traps. Trivia * The image provide belongs to this wonderful artist. * How Riku makes use of his Stand's ice repertoire is inspired by the likes of Mortal Kombat's Sub Zero. Category:Digital Breakdown Category:Crossover Category:Stand Category:Close-ranged Stand